1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a bicycle saddle and to a method for producing a bicycle saddle.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Bicycle saddles are connected to a saddle support via a saddle frame arranged on a lower side of a saddle shell. A saddle cushion for damping is arranged on the upper side of the saddle shell. The saddle cushion is normally covered or overstretched by a cover layer or cover. There are a wide variety of different designs for bicycle saddles for improving comfort. For instance, gel pads are arranged inside the seat cushion for improving comfort. Also known is providing damping elements, for example between the saddle frame and the saddle shell, especially in the region of the saddle back. Many types of bicycle saddles frequently suffer from the drawback that comfort is relatively poor and/or the saddles are heavy.
The object of the disclosure is to create a bicycle saddle and/or a method for producing a bicycle saddle having good comfort properties.